


Tied up

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Reilor [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, D/s, Foot Fetish, Light Bondage, M/M, Reilor, Slut!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	Tied up

It wasn't easy to pretent not to like each other. It really wasn't.   
Finn tried to hide his smile. Roman tried to hide it too. In the end – both of them failed. 

The irish man never felt that safe in his life. Roman did his best to make their time together as enjoyable as he could. For both of them. Rules stayed rules, borders were borders.   
Roman, even he was new to this kind of 'not relationship – bus somehow relationship', cared more about Finn being okay than being satisfied in the end. Seeing Finn coming back out of subspace, smiling and heavy breathing, made Roman feel alive. Somehow worthy. 

The past months haven't been easy for Roman. All those 'booos' and all those bad comments had left their marks. But with Finn he was able to forget. To calm down. Getting back his selfconfidence. Step by step.

And Finn was able to let himself break down into subspace. Let Roman dominate him. The two years in NXT, leading the brand nearly alone, had left their marks on him. The older man needed the strong hands of the samoan. Needed to bow down to someone. Breaking his guards down.

Being tied up was just the next step. His wrists tightly locked together. He couldn't hold back a low moan. Naked on the silky, soft sheets of the hotel bed. Roman, still in his ring gear, standing next to the bed.   
“You can't get away, Bálor! You'll never get away from me. And do you know why? Becaude I am the only one who will ever take care for you, slut!“ Roman's voice was firm, felt like a slap on naked skin.  
Finn flinched. 

“I'm going to tear you apart! And there is nothing you can do about it!“   
Finn winced. His small body fully covered in goose bumps.   
Roman's strong hands all over his body. Too gently to be true. But Roman was stroking him, gently. Teasing him. The long haired samoan knew how to push Finn’s buttons.   
Eventually one hand found Finn's half hard member, wrapping he large fingers around the silky flesh. He squeezed it. Hard. Finn moaned helplessly.  
“That's how you like it, am I right my little slut?“ Roman mocked him.   
“Yes….“ Finn's voice was nothing more than a silent whimper.

Roman stroking Finn, one hand firm on the irish cock, the other one gently rubbing small circles over Finn's belly. He played with the older man. Teasing him. Reading his body language, knowing when to stop.   
The samoan enjoyed the sight of Finn, covered in sweat, a moaning mess. Cock slick from all the pre-cum leaking out of the tip.  
Eventually he just stopped. Finn whining, body shivering. “Ro…“ Finn's voice cracked.  
Roman started to undress himself, still watching Finn as he tried to loosen up the tie on his wrists.   
“Stop it, Bálor! Or you ain't cumming the next weeks!“   
Within a second Finn froze. “Sorry.“ Their eyes met. Finn was too far away to really realize the smile on Roman's face.

 

Roman, naked as he was, pulled Finn up from the bed. Gently opening the knot.   
“Get on your knees, Bálor. You've get a minute to cum on my feet!“ The samoan knew how much Finn got turned on by Roman's feet. Giving him the permission to cum onto them was...just everything for the irish man.   
Finn fell onto his knees. Pulling back his foreskin, just playing with the now exposed head. The other hand firmly on his balls, kneeding them.   
It just took half a minute for Finn to find his release. His seemen splashing on the large, samoan feet in front of him. His breathing fast and heavy as he looked up.  
“Clean them up, slut!“ Roman's voice trembling. He got turned on by it, even he couldn't understand it.

 

And Finn did wat he was told to. Eagerly he started to clean off the mess he just made. Tasteing himself, mixed with the sweat of Roman’s feet.   
As he finished cleaning Roman's feet he got himself back into a kneelkng position, looking up to meet Roman's gaze.  
“May I suck you off?“ Finn's voice was as sweet as honey. Roman simply nodded.

Finn wrapped his lips around the large samoan cock, swallowing it as best as he could. Feeling the tip touching the back of his throat. Eventually he felt himself slightly gagging around Roman's hot, rock hard flesh. Now Roman was sweating, moaning. One hand resting on Finn's head as he shot his load into the throat of the irish man.   
Finn swallowing it without any hesetating. Enjoying the taste. The sore feeling in his throat, lips still swollen and streched.   
Roman helped Finn onto his legs. The older man still a bit dizzy, lost in subspace.

“Good boy…“ Roman whispered, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “You're such a good boy…“


End file.
